Dear Cloe,
by Asxn
Summary: Cameron writes a letter, seeking the advice of Bratz Magazine's Dear Cloe collumn writer, and his childhood best friend, Cloe, about how to act on his feelings toward his totally off the hook crush who just so happens to be the same collumn writer his letter is to. Will cameron reveal his identity and finally tell her how he feels?


Dear Cloe,

I need help. I have a crush on this girl in my class. I've known her since forever and shes always been my best friend but I'm afraid that I'll ruin our friendship if I tell her. Shes so amazing, smart, beautiful and its so cool that even though she likes girly things, she also likes my things too. We skateboard together and ride our bikes and I never want to stop hanging out with her. I really care about her and I don't know what to do.

But Cloe, this isnt an anonymous letter for your collumn, this is a letter from me to you.

I'm sure I'm not good at writing, but after years of tutoring me for English I think you'd know that by now. But for what I do know, I hold you personally responsible, not our teachers and not my parents. When I was in 5th grade you told me the difference between verbs, nouns and adjectives when I was too afraid to ask anyone else and if I ever mix those up, I blame you.

I know once you read this you'll wonder why I didn't text you or call. Once you realise this is a letter from Cameron you'll say "God Cameron, its 2006! No one writes letters to friends anymore." but imagine me sending you "hey :-) how iz ur trip LOL. i 3 u BTW." texting is too casual and I also know you well enough to know that deep down, under your intelligence, under your tomboy interests, you're a romantic at heart and I've heard more than enough times now how you want a prince to send you letters every day, sweep you off of your feet and for you to ride a stallion into the sunset together.

Your words, not mine. Stop trying to make me sick.

But I'm not a prince and I can't stand horses. In fact, we both know you're not too good with horses either, motorbikes are cooler anyway.

I don't expect an answer, and I don't want to ruin the friendship we've been growing since we were kids but I can't keep letting that long friendship scare me from asking you the same thing I've wanted to ask you since you told me what a noun was.

Dylan was actually the one who told me to write you a letter and at first I brushed it off. You and I both know Dylan, he doesn't have the best history with girls but I couldn't focus after he'd said it. I thought of how shocked you'd be realising this was a letter from me and not some anonymous 'Dear, Cloe' submission. Maybe he was onto something, I'll thank him later if this works out.

You and the girls just left for London, which only makes me more afraid to confess when I know you're interviewing models and celebrities with lifestyles I'd never be able to compete with and lifestyles you only deserve. I can't help feeling bad that you could be dating a model but instead you spend your time with me in a dirty garage helping me fix my bike when I know you hate to get dirty.

I can't believe I'm admitting it but, that day when you spilled oil on the garage floor and you were afraid I was going to get mad, when you were panicking trying to clean up and going on your usual freak out of derailing thoughts that somehow ended up with you assuming the house will set fire if a light bulb sparked. When your hair was in a messy ponytail and oil on your cheek, I surprised you by laughing, I told you the house wouldn't set fire and it never did. But what did set flame was my freaking mind when I looked at you, even at your messiest, I still thought you looked like an angel. I guess the girls were right for giving you the nickname.

Anyway, when you left, it reminded me that you're not going to be around forever. We're getting older, I'm studying to be a mechanic and you're creating a career for yourself doing crazy things you only dreamed of a few years ago. I still can't believe I'm seeing my own best friend and the neighbour I met 13 years ago on magazines and tv! Every Time its just as unreal as the first. Even though you were such a nervous and shy kid, you look real cool on camera. It reminded me that you're not going to be my neighbour forever and I can't keep avoiding my feelings until the day I never see you in person anymore.

I wish this was more romantic and mushy like I know you'd love to read but I'm already pushing myself, give me a break. I don't think I'm ready to face you in person yet so writing this letter when you're away was probably a good idea but maybe once you come back from partying in London, we can hang and talk about it, obviously after you've sorted through all the other letters you revieve weekly. If you don't want to then that's cool too, that's chill. Just as long as you're still down to skate together. I'd hate to lose the one person that's got madder skills than me and makes me want to improve my own skills.

This letter is kind of long and totally lame, but I just want to know if when you come back, when you're done with your typical adventure with Byron Powell and the girls that if you'd consider just going on a date with me, that would be off the hook.

See ya later Angel.

Signed, Cameron. (and not anonymous)

P.S. thanks for being real cool and having my back all these years. I'd probably be more reckless if you didn't worry so much about me, and I wouldn't be as open about my feelings if you weren't as open and real about yours with me.

P.P.S. I kind of want to tell you I love you since I already went so far as to write a mushy letter but maybe that's too soon? I dont know Cloe, You're the one with the advice collumn in a magazine, what should I do?


End file.
